Cooling is performed by using a cross-flow fan in order to, for example, inhibit increase of internal temperature in an electronic device such as an image forming apparatus in some cases. For example, such a cross-flow fan is formed and manufactured so as to be elongated in the axial direction by a plurality of impellers being welded.
However, a problem arises that, in a case where the cross-flow fan is manufactured by a plurality of impellers being welded, facilities for the welding are necessary and cost is increased. Meanwhile, a cross-flow fan manufactured by a plurality of impellers being fixed to a shaft by locking members is known as a related art (for example, see Patent Literature 1).